


Loss of those important

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adult Fears, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Family Drama, Grief/Mourning, Major Character Injury, Mind Manipulation, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parents, Terrifying Tolkien Week, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Théoden's life was haunted by those he lost to death





	1. The lost mother and wife

The kingdom of Rohan, the capital of Edoras, TA 2978:

Elfhild was due any day now. She was so big with her pregnant stomach that no one doubted it, and many prayed that her child would be alive at birth. Seven years ago, her first pregnancy had ended in a miscarriage, same with a second pregnancy only fifteen months later and three years ago, a premature daughter had died before seeing her third dawn of life outside the mother's womb. Now everyone hoped that Prince Théoden and his wife would finally be blessed with a living child. 

“Hey, brother! It seems like we arrived just in time! We worried that our niece or nephew would enter the world before we got here!” 

Théoden smiled at seeing his three sisters arrive, two of them with their husbands. Out of the four current Ladies of Rohan, as the royal daughters of the House of Eorl were called, only Théodwyn were still living in the royal household for a rather good reason, she was only fifteen summers old and would not come of age until that another three summer solstices had passed in her life. 

Laywyn, the oldest of the five siblings by being two years older than himself, gave her only brother a hug already before she had finished coming up along the steps to Meduseld. Having inherited her height from their mother Morwen, this was something she had always done because she simply was the tallest. Sunnwyn and Mildwyn took it a little calmer, first greeting their brother and then their parents who had arrived to meet their daughters. 

  
  


Elfhild was resting in the bed as she and Théoden shared in the chamber belonging to them as the next royal couple, she got tired very quickly nowadays and tried to save her energy for the birth. 

“You look like you have swallowed one of those rare summer melons from southern Gondor!” Sunnwyn joked, and her sister-in-law had to laugh in agreement, she was a lot bigger than when she had lost her premature daughter, and since this was near the end of her pregnancy, it was hard to avoid that. 

“Now, darlings, let her rest since we have no idea exactly when our newest family member will arrive into the world. When you are pregnant with your own children, you will understand,” Morwen smiled at her daughters, seeing how her daughter-in-law was starting to feel exhausted again from the conversation with his sisters-in-law. 

  
  


The next day, Théoden followed his father and some of the royal court on a hunt. In fact, Elfhild requested him to go because otherwise, he would only annoy her by walking around outside their chamber. 

“I have not even started the labour pains yet, so you do not need to worry. You could very well return and find me with a big belly still,” she smiled at him. Yet for some reason, Théoden still looked over his shoulder as they left Edoras, his focus on his wife as if he would find a reason to remain with her. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

A few hours later after that the men of the royal family had left, Elfhild had dared to take a small walk around Meduseld so she got some small exercise in between all her resting. 

“Elfhild, I found some nice apple cider that you might like!” Théodwyn called, intending to come over with a cup, when she noticed that something seemed odd about the floor. 

“Spots of…  _ fresh blood?! _ ” 

In alarm, she realized that there was a trail of blood following Elfhild, who now struggled to support herself against a pillar. She was pale in the face, holding one arm around her stomach as if she was in pain. 

“ ** _MOTHER!! ELDER SISTERS!!_ ** ”

The youngest princess' cries of alarm grew attention because she rarely screamed like that, and the servants came rushing behind the royal ladies to find Elfhild collapsed on the floor, Théodwyn trying to lift her up. 

“ **Mother! She is ** ** _bleeding!_ ** ” 

Chaos broke out at those words. Elfhild was helped back to bed, and it was impossible to miss the trail of blood from below her chemise. 

  
  


With the midwives and even a few healers summoned to examine the Princess, Morwen pulled one of them discret to outside the door.

“Tell me the truth. How are things looking?”

The midwife looked terrified to answer. Morwen knew that she could look very unforgiving because she was a stern woman in personality, and this was something she often used in her life. 

“It is not good, my queen…” 

It was a weak answer for this situation. 

“My grandchild? Or my daughter through marriage?” 

Now the midwife looked ready to almost faint, given how she trembled in her whole body. 

“.... _ both _ ….”

Morwen was not blind to the unspoken words. Elfhild had never been much of a physically strong woman, an almost fatal illness as a baby in the cradle had left her towards being feeble when she was in good health and there had been people protesting against her as a wife to the Prince of Rohan, using her questionable health as the main explanation to why she was not a wise choice, if the House of Eorl wanted viable heirs in the next generation. 

“Chance of survival?” 

“...near zero, unless we get the child out quickly…” 

Even worse than what she already feared. If this child died as well, there was a risk that political opponents would insist on Elfhild being set aside because she had failed her main duty in giving Théoden living children. And with knowing how deeply her only son loved his wife, Morwen would not allow that. 

“Send an urgent message to my son and husband. Tell Théoden to return home at once, Elfhild needs him at her side.” 

  
  


Elfhild gasped for breath, trembling in pain. She could still recall the labour pains from when her premature daughter had entered world, and feared that this child would be lost to her as well. 

_ “She is feeble from infanthood. The Prince is making a big mistake....”  _

_ “Will the next King of Rohan be sickly because of the mother?”  _

_ “The daughter was born too early…”  _

_ “See? I was right in that the Prince should have chosen a wife with stronger health if he wants robust offspring…”  _

All those whispers that had shadowed her ever since the betrothal, and then the marriage. She had tried to ignore them for so long, taking strength in the love Théoden held for her and how the royal family had always defended her. But now, in the slowly dawning realization that she could lose her life in childbirth, and possibly her unborn child as well, Elfhild felt despair starting to create creaks in the walls around her heart. 

“Théoden…” she whispered in anguish, which alarmed her sisters-in-law and mother-in-law. 

“Elfhild! Open your eyes! Don't give up yet! You need to push out the babe if it will live!” 

Her stamina was almost fully gone. She had been so exhausted over the past days… 

Rushing steps from the hall outside, and Théoden slammed open the door as he entered the chamber. His sisters gave way for their brother, allowing him to take hold of Elfhild. 

“Hold her upwards like that, my Prince! Lady Laywyn!” 

Laywyn was the physically strongest of the siblings outside Théoden, and she did not hesitate to use her body weight on her arms to forcefully push the baby downwards. Elfhild screamed in pain, yet it seemed to help somewhat, as the head could be hinted when two midwives made Elfhild kneel on the bed despite how much she was trembling. 

“Elfhild, push!” 

There was no time to make Théoden leave the chamber as normally would be done with men during a childbirth unless a healer was needed. From the way Elfhild held on to him in desperation with her hand on his tunic, it would not be a good idea. 

  
  


The new heir to Rohan entered the world with the last of Elfhild's remaining strength, and she would have collapsed if not held up by her husband. For a few moments everything was quiet, fear filling the chamber about that the boy was stillborn, then a thin cry was heard, growing in strength. The newborn heir was alive. A midwife hurried to wash off the prince and swapping him in a blanket to keep him warm. 

“....ed…. _ Théodred _ ….”

But the blood loss had been too much for Elfhild, and she could barely show her joy over hearing the cries of her son. She was deadly pale in her face as Théoden lifted her up in his arms so the maids quickly could change the bloody sheets into new ones and then placed her back on the bed. 

“Elfhild, please, stay with me and Théodred! He needs you!” 

Théoden's pleading was in vain as he tried to make her focus on his face. What should have been a moment of triumph for his beloved wife by giving birth to a healthy son, would also end her life. 

“Do not… hate him… for this…” 

Her final words were barely audible. Elfhild knew that Théoden would be good to their son even with her gone from their lives, but she still wanted to confirm it before she joined her forefathers. 

“I will… Elfhild?” 

She did not breathe anymore, and he cried in grief, holding her body, joined by the wailing of his little son from the arms of Morwen, father and son feeling the loss together in that moment. 

Just as the sun rose in the sky outside, Rohan's future had changed. There was a new heir to the throne after his father, but to the cost of the mother. 

And Théoden would never remarry despite that he would live for little over forty years more, leaving Rohan without a queen at his side for his own reign. 


	2. Loss of the prince and son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A son is lost to death

Third Age year 3019, Meduseld: 

Théodred was not naive to think that this would be an easy recovery. The wound in his abdomen was the kind that took a long time to heal from. And what was worse, a fever burned inside his body as a result of infection despite that Éomer had done his best to clean the wound though first-aid before taking him home to Edoras where the healers did their best to save their Prince. 

“I can not lay here… my people need me!” 

Rohan needed him, now when his father seemed to be lost since five years back. At his current age of 71, it would not be strange if King Théoden were losing his mind because of age-related reasons, but until that the King joined his forefathers, Théodred were limited in what he could do. 

“I must remove that man from father… and take control over the kingdom again!” 

Gríma Wormtongue. Who whispered lies in the ear of his father and tried to play him and Éomer against each other. And Éowyn, who was the target for him by being the only female left in the family. 

Théodred did not want that man found in Meduseld, Edoras or any other place in Rohan. If there was truly war starting since there were reports of orcs all the way from Mordor as well, then he needed the kingdom ready for attacks, and Gríma was an obstacle to that goal. 

“I am sorry for ending up bedridden right now, Father...I will ensure...that your last months or years alive will be spent in comfort, with trusted maids helping Éowyn in caring for you…” 

He was so tired, the fever taking so much of his strength. Were it just the fever acting up, or was there someone at the door? Even with not seeing clearly he could distinguish a white dress, perhaps it was Éowyn coming again to help him drink some more water. His mouth and throat felt so horrible dry…

“...must survive…. must request… a marriage.... with someone…” 

One of his female friends or a sister of them, those who were still young enough to bear children. It would not be a love match, but he would treat a wife with respect and be good to her… 

The ghost of Elfhild came closer to the bed where her living son laid feverish, holding her premature daughter in one arm. The girl had never aged past infanthood, yet she seemed to be watchful in a manner that would have been unnatural for a living girl. 

“ _ Come with us, Théodred, do not force yourself to remain awake, trust your cousins to take care of your father for you. You need your rest, _ ” Elfhild smiled gently, touching her son on the forehead in a caring manner. 

It was just before midnight, as the Prince of Rohan drew his final breath in a living body and joined his mother and sister as a spirit. 

  
  


“ _ I am sorry for leaving you, Father… _ ”

In the royal chamber, King Théoden woke up for a brief moment, feeling as if there had been a voice calling him. Despite that the spell of Saruman held such a strong hold on his mind, a tear still left his eye and he had no idea why. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Théodred was  ** _dead. _ **

It was all that Théoden could think about, in the middle of learning what had happened over the past five years and rushing towards the chamber where his son had to be. 

His son, the child Elfhild has given him to the cost of her own life over forty years ago.  _ His son,  _ his only heir from his beloved wife. 

What kind of father was he, to not even be there in his son's final moments of life? Being under the spell of a traitor was not excuse, _he had not been there,_ had not been there for his son…

And like a whisper through a mist, he could have sworn that he heard his mother say what she had said on having to watch three of her daughters be buried before herself: 

_ “No parent should have to bury their own child.” _

At seeing Théodred lay there on the bed, Théoden collapsed to his knees and cried as he held the still body of his only child in his arms, he recalled Elfhild and the horrible days after her death. His newborn son had been the main reason to keep him going, knowing that Théodred needed his remaining parent alive.

Now he had no such small comfort left. Théodred had admitted a fear of losing his own wife in childbirth as well, which had been the main reason to why he had never married.

They were all gone, taken from him by death. His parents, his four sisters, his beloved Elfhild, his poor, too early-born daughter who should have been forty-four years old, if she had lived…and now Théodred had joined them without him being able to be at his side in the last moments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tolkien did mention in his writings that Théoden was his parents' second child and only son, but only Théodwyn was named among the four sisters along with the fact that she was born 15 years after her brother. 
> 
> Laywyn, Sunnwyn and Mildwyn is the names I chose for the three unnamed sisters for another story where they are mentioned, and I wanted them to have a sort of theme naming given the names of their sister and niece. 
> 
> Since the heir to the throne of Rohan have the title Prince of Rohan and it seems like the royal daughters are titled Ladies instead of princesses, I imagine that a spouse would be called Princess to highlight that she will become the queen consort to the new King


End file.
